trauma_kidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Citlali
Appearance Citlali is a tall catlike humanoid, built sturdily, and resembling South American wildcats, such as Ocelots or Tigrinas, with large clawed paws on bother har hands and feet, and a long, thick tail. She wears light and functional clothing''' in the Maztecan style, in bright colors and bold patterns, and much gold and silver jewlery, also in the Maztecan style. The feather that she wears on her right ear is a souvenir from her homeland, and she treasures it greatly Personality Citlali is a little oblivious, and has very little impulse control, but she is aware of that fact, and sometimes manages to use it to her advantage, willing to play up her natural airheadedness to create the impression of outright stupidity for the purposes of deception. She is very friendly, and is largely accepting of people and their quirks, but has serious authority problems, and is immensely distrustful of aristocracy and powerful officials of any sorts - she considers anyone who wants power over others to be inherently morally suspect. She also has little respect for blind followers, and particularly servile individuals. She is very curious, and is willing to walk headlong into dangerous situations for the sake of adventure, but she always does her best to keep her allies safe and friends happy. History Citlali was born and raised in the jungles of Mazteca, a tropical continent to the west of Klosseipa. Like most Maztecan Tabaxi, she and her family lived nomadically, trading occassionally with a medium-sized human town. One day when she was 8, her family returned to the town to find them all slaughtered, the result of a conflict with the Sunpoint military - scarred and terrified by what they found, her family retreated further into the jungle, avoiding interaction with any Klosseipans whenever at all possible. When she was 19, her family was camping near a large river, when they found a ship crashed on the rocks, evidently the result of being pushed aground during a storm. Her family, still scared of Klosseipans, but unwilling to simply let the people die, rescued the few survivors and nursed them back to health. When they could communicate, they revealed that they were pirates, who opposed the Sunpoint military for various reasons. After about a year of resting and regrouping, several of the pirates decided to return to the pirate port/town where they could find a new crew to continue their cause. During their time together, Citlali, naturally curious and friendly, had befriended most of them, and offered to lead them there, and join them in their cause. In return, they taught her all that she knows about combat and Klosseipa, including Thieves Cant and various less-than-legal traditions and beliefs. Until Citlali was 24, she lived and fought beside the pirates, making a home in the port town, and joining a small group of pirates, who worked and spent time together, calling themselves the Pirates of the Sunbleached Sea. They fought the Sunpoint military, raiding ships, freeing what minor infernals and demons that Sunoint had captured, and recruiting various prisoners and soldiers to their cause, having as much fun as they could with their job. Eventually, however, one of her friends in the Pirate of the Sunbleached Sea recieved word that they should return to Klosseipa as soon as possible, and their little family was split. Citlali returned with them to Klosseipa, deciding to do all that she could to eliminate the undead problem there, so that Sunpoint would no longer have any reason to repopulate in Mazteca. Pirates of the Sunbleached Sea '''Spanner Redstar *Male human, 30 yrs old *Lvl 4 fighter, Mariner, Sharpshooter *5’6”, brown skin, long dreadlocks, warm brown eyes, chubby but strong build, soft face and eyes, pansexual STR 15 DEX 18 CON 16 INT 10 WIS 14 CHA 16 Spanner is a laid-back individual, but is known to get rowdy when a few drinks are in him. He and Citlali share an adventurous and anti-authoritarian spirit, although sometimes he comes across as lazy or disinterested in responsibility and real life and serious issues, almost incapable of taking things seriously. However, he has a very strong moral compass, and will move heaven and earth to do what he feels is the right thing, especially for the little guy. He was arrested after getting into a bar fight, and refusing to lend his skills to the capture of fiends. He didn’t really intend to escape from prison, but he kind of got caught up in a break, and when the rest of them joined the pirate crew he kind of rolled with it. Now that he’s been allied with the pirates for a long time, though, he is firmly loyal to his friends. 'Siren' *Female tiefling, 18 yrs old *Lvl 3 Sorcerer, Curse of the Sea (Sea Sorcery) *5’8”, seaweed green skin, straight black hair, black eyes, very thin, long thin curling horns, lesbian STR 12 DEX 13 CON 15 INT 14 WIS 17 CHA 18 Siren was born on a pirate ship, and was gifted with a connection to the power of the sea. She grew up on the ships, and is often considered the ‘baby’ of the group, although she is fully capable on her own. Despite her tiefling features possibly throwing people off, she is very beautiful, and carries a presence of confidence and capability about her. Her manners and etiquette leave something to be desired, being raised by criminals and vagabonds, but she generally carries off any oddness with pure confidence and charm 'Anmora Sweettongue' *Female Dwarf, 197 yrs old *Lvl 4 Bard, College of Whispers *4’4”, deeply tanned skin, bald (tattoos over entire scalp), dark brown eyes, heavily muscled, heavily tattooed, lesbian STR 18 DEX 10 CON 16 INT 14 WIS 14 CHA 18 Anmora is initially a slightly imposing figure, clearly very strong and covered in tattoos and several scars, but is actually very sweet, and prefers to rely on sweet talk rather than brute force. She is the most romantic of the group, and spends hours poring over poetry or a few lyrics. On a pirate ship, she composes sailor’s chants to keep the crew working in time, and keeping the crews spirits up. She also chronicles the encounters of each crew that she joins, and maps the routes that they take, as well as infiltrating Sunpoint ships to spy and steal their routes. She was arrested and sent to Mazteca for harming a noble when she challenged said noble to a duel (and won) for forcing their attentions on her girlfriend. She began her training as a bard after she agreed to hunt fiends in mazteca, only to escape instead and join a pirate ship, learning from a bard on board. 'Elias Kimble' *Male Half-elf, 25 yrs old *Lvl 4, Monk, Way of the Drunken Master *6’1”, tan skin, shoulder-length brown hair (typically in ponytail), ocean blue eyes, nimble build but it’s more resilient than it looks, asexual STR 11 DEX 14 CON 12 INT 16 WIS 17 CHA 17 A quiet fellow who likes the idea of settling down in a peaceful life after living an adventurous life on the sea. He, like Citlali, uses people's view of him to his advantage in tricking them. They see his detached smile and seemingly empty gaze and see him as an easy target when, in reality, he's always keeping a sharp eye out. When he fights, he uses his monk teachings to keep opponents on his toes and he's not afraid to make things real ugly for stubborn opponents. He likes to raise chaos for people he views are irredeemably unethical (for example, the officials of Sunpoint). He's typically for the right thing, but he also likes to have fun. Sometimes he puts doing the right thing first; other times, he has a little too much fun. Quirks *cannot eat anything that a cat cannot - this means that she is largely carnivorous, cannot eat most fruits or breads, or drink alcohol *has observed people in Klosseipa petting and scratching pet cats, leading her to believe that offerig to let people pet her is a legitimate way to comfort people/gain their trust *Plays the ocarina *Also sings, but in Tabaxi, which is mainly just purring at different pitches and frequencies * Carries a TON of rations with her at all times, since pirates have to carry their own food and cannot hunt or stop to refill stores for a very long time * Curses a lot, but mostly expressions so obscure that people dont realize that shes being profane * Can navigate by the stars, but thats largely useless on a continent where she doesnt know where anything is * Her thieves cant is a little broader than most, including the pirate code * Sleeps best when surrounded by other people, since shes used to sleeping in bunks with the rest of her crews * Quite superstitious (throws salt over shoulder, wont walk under ladders, made nervous by particularly red sunrises, etc) * Despite having darkvision, she carries an eyepatch with her (which pirates used to keep one eye accustomed to darkness for when they ran below deck) * Uses nautical terms in everyday speech (i.e. 'starboard' instead of 'right', etc) * her favorite color is red Category:Klosseipa Category:DnD Category:Morgan Category:Player Characters